Updates and Patch Notes
7-12-19 Game-related -Added additional effect for the following items: Earth Arrow, Fire Arrow, Hauteclaire, Hofud, Ice Arrow, Lightning Arrow, Water Arrow, Wind Arrow NIGHTBROOD-related - Added a new Moogle to Mog Gardens with Empyrian weapons for /lockstyle 7-6-19 Game-related - Fixed Snake Eye merit for Corsair - Fixed the HQ modifier on Chocolate Rusk, Coconut Rusk and Sugar Rusk NIGHTBROOD-related - Cactrot Rapido will now respawn 2-3 hours after being killed - Fixed the Bayld Recieved message on Jailer of Hope and Jailer of Justice - Added a new NM: Tethra in The Eldieme Necropolis S 6-28-19 Game-related - Fixed the Accuracy bonus formula on Quick Draw - Fixed Alchemist's Stall giving the wrong Moghancement - Fixed unlocked stats on Fourth Mantle, Storm Sash and Storm Loop - Fixed Level 3 Aftermath on Leaden Salute and Trueflight - Fixed the resist stat on Mind Blast - Fixed the Attack bonus when using Berserk NIGHTBROOD-related - Added a new NM: Ethniu in The Eldieme Necropolis S 6-21-19 Game Related - Evened out the drop rate of AF+1 materials across all jobs in Apollyon - Fixed Snapshot modifier on Jalzahn's Ring, Commodore Gants and Commodore Gants +1 - Fixed Zanshin modifier on Hachiryu Armor Set, Myochin Sune-Ate +1, Kumokirimaru and Bushido Cape - Fixed Ying and Yang not despawning after Dynamis Lord was killed NIGHTBROOD Related - Fixed Bayld Recieved message on Dynamis Lord - Added a new NM: Lugh in Crawler's Nest S 6-14-19 Game-related - Relic aftermath now last for 30/60/90 seconds - Conquerer, Glanzfaust, Vajra and Kogarasumaru now augment their respective abilities - Death (spell) now wipes Utsusemi and Blink shadows - Pandemonium Lamps now have a 45 seconds grace period before going to town with T4 spells NIGHTBROOD-related - Fix Usukane Goblin not selling Legs if you had Ares' Flanchards - Fix Dynamis Lord dropping the wrong version of Ochain - Added a new NM: Buarainech in Garlage Citadel S 6-7-19 Game-related - Fixed the attack multiplier for Jump, High Jump, Eagle Eye Shot and Violent Flourish - Fixed Skulker Cape multiplying Sneak/Invis duration instead of adding time - Fixed Elemental Resistances on Aerial Blast, Diamond Dust, Earthen Fury, Howling Moon, Judgement Bolt, Searing Light and Tidal Wave - Fixed Lullaby not getting a duration multiplier when using Troubadour - Fixed Lord of Onzozo using Bindga instead of Blindga - Whirlwind and Maelstrom now wipe shadows instead of being absorbed - Spikeball, Brain Crush and Bone Crush will now only apply their additional effect when damage is dealt - Chi Blast, Shield Bash and Weapon Bash will now wake up sleeping mobs when used - Mimas in Upper Delkfutt's Tower now uses Hundread Fists - Jailer of Hope in Al'Taieu now uses Mighty Strikes - Perfect Dodge now lasts for 30 seconds instead of 60 - Mighty Strikes now guarantees a critical hit on physical weapon skills - Optional NPC dialog should be optional coughRuillontcouch - Fixed the resist stat for Flash - Fixed Black screen when using Boats to/from Selbina - Mother Globe will now spawn mini globes - Fixed damage calculation for Blood Drain, Blood Saber and Digest - Removed unnecessary print in Ark Angel GK (we know you did it Wren) - Gigaplasm, Macroplasm, Microplasm and Nanoplasm (Bastok 9-1) now have a 3 minute despawn timers - Catastrophe now gives Gear Haste instead of Uncapped Haste - Bomb Queen now spawns a pet every 30 seconds NIGHTBROOD-related - Elatha in Garlage Citadel S has been scripted and drops have been added 5-31-19 Game-related - Every timed NM will now spawn between 5 minutes to 1 hour of server restart - Tzee Xicu the Manifest, Za'Dha Adamantking and Overlord Bakgodek will now be first to spawn after a server restart - Lord of Onzozo now has a higher percentage to spawn from PH - Removed garbage code from Supernova for Ix'DRK PH NIGHTBROOD-related - Dark Ixion now only spawns in the wiki locations - Fixed "Bayld Obtained" message for Hydra, Tinnin, Cerberus and Sarameya - Added Koga Shuriken Pouch to Solby-Maholby in Norg - Added the Teleport functions back to boat NPCs -Baya Hiramayuh in Aht Urghan Whitegate will teleport you to Mhaura - Kuhn Tsahnpri in Aht Urghan Whitegate will teleport you to Nashmau - Yohj Dukonlhy in Nashmau will teleport you to Aht Urghan Whitegate - Dieh Yamilsiah in Mhaura will teleport you to Selbina - Grimr in Mhaura will teleport you to Aht Urghan Whitegate - Humilitie in Selbina will teleport you to Mhaura - Added the following items to the Bayld list: Beta Earring, Epsilon Earring, Eta Earring, Gamma Earring, Sigma Earring - Chi Necklace, Kappa Necklace, Mu Necklace, Rho Necklace - Psi Ring - Ksi Sash, Lambda Sash, Nu Sash, Theta Sash, Zeta Sash - Added a AF3 Armor NPC to Mog Garden (for lockstyle purposes) 5-18-19 Game-related -Fixed Death resistance on Shadow Ring - Added Terror proc to Nightfall (soon tm - Fixed Threnody songs increasing resistance instead of reducing it NIGHTBROOD-related - Unlocked Latent (Always Active) on Pi Ring, Tau Ring, Epsilon Ring and Phi Necklace - All Ix'Aerns NM now drop the Deed 100% of the time (they can also drop a Vice in addition to the Deed) - Ix'Aern (DRK) now has a 50% chance to raise instead of 90% 5-11-19 Game-related - Fix Detectors for a second and final time because DSP - Statues in Dynamis now detect by Sight only - Fixed Dark Ixion and Sandworm spawn points and timers NIGHTBROOD-related - Fix "Bayld Obtained" message for Khimaira and Tyger - Adjusted some NMs to match the info on the forums - Stroper Chyme - Archer's Ring - 10% drop rate - Leaping Lizzy - Leaping Boots - 5% drop rate - Valkurm Emperor - Emperor Hairpin - 5% drop rate - Quu Domi the Gallant - Fuma Kyahan - 5% drop rate - Mee Deggi the Punisher - Ochiudo's Kote - 5% drop rate - Argus - Peacock Charm - 5% drop rate -75% chance that Argus spawns instead of Leech King - 1-2 Hour Respawn Rate. - Simurgh - Strider Boots - 5% drop rate - Eastern Shadow - Eurytos' Bow Added. 5% drop rate - Vali's Bow drop rate increased to 20% - Western Shadow - Cross-Counters Added. 5% drop rate- Retailiators drop rate increased to 30% - King Arthro - Speed Belt - 1% drop rate - Lord of Onzono - Kraken Club - 1% drop rate - Respawn Time changed to 9-12 hours, PH Respawn rate 5 minutes. 5-4-19 Game-related - Fix model for Sturdy Axe - Added Latent for Papilio Kirpan - Fix Haste% for Imperial Ring and Mrc. Mantle - Vanguard Eyes in Dynamis Beaucedine now detect by Sight - Detectors in Sky now detect by Sound and Magic - Kick Attack proc rate increased to more closely match Daken 4-28-19 Emergency Maintenance to correct issues with Enmity changes. 4-26-19 Game-related - Rework how enmity is accumulated and decayed - Implemented the Mythic WS Quest (Unlocking a Myth) - Implemented Summoner Group 1 Merit (Summoning Cast Speed%) - Implemented Breath Damage Modifier (Saurian Helm, Mirage Keffiyeh, etc.) - Updated the Defense Down and Attack Down of Dia and Bio (now 10, 15 and 20% instead of 1, 2 and 3% - Updated recast on Velocity Shot and Recycle to 60 seconds (was 300 and 180 seconds respectively) - Updated Blocking chance formula for shields - Provoke now generates slightly more enmity than retail NIGHTBROOD-related - Tidal Gate now has a 3 days cooldown (was 7 before) - Auction House weapons and armors above lv75 were removed - Added "Bayld Recieved" message to NMs that give bayld on death - Added Bayld to Dark Ixion and Sandworm (3 and 5 respectively) - Added crafting materials from Sky that were removed from NMs onto the Hangout Crafting NPC - Fixed the !drk command - The !relic command now displays both Relic and Tidal Gate timers - Fafnir/Nidhogg, Adamantoise/Aspidochelone and Behemoth/King Behemoth now have 8-10 hour repop with a slightly higher chance to be HQ (was 21-24 hour)